Gunsmoke and Eel
by The-Spark-Keeper
Summary: For Infinite-Reach On Deviantart. Her OC's Gunsmoke and Eel have a...steamy session in a remote cave. Decepticon and Autobot pairing. WARNING! Its rated for a reason! Sexual content is contained. Size difference and various...things in it too. Read It...IF YOU DARE. (but please, be responsible)


Note:

Gunsmoke and Eel are NOT mine!

This is for the awesome Infinite-Reach! (Razor-Rage)

Don't like slash? Don't Read!

ENJOY ^. ^

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Eel sighed as he leaned on Gunsmoke chest.

They were in a small, abandoned cave in the forest. A quiet place where nothing can disturb them.

It was getting dark though, the sun setting on the horizon, sky turning a pinkish orange.

Gunsmoke nuzzled him.

"I really like the quietness here Gunsmoke!" Eel exclaimed, turning round to sit in Gunsmokes lap.

Gunsmoke smiled.

"Me too Eel" He said quietly. His spark practically stopped when Eel beamed up at him, his face lighting up and purring when He stroked his helm.

Gunsmoke bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips. Eel smiled into the kiss as he began to do the same.

Gunsmoke wrapped his hands around Eels waist. Stroking his back and wings slowly, Eel moaned loudly, arching into the touch, becoming bolder he grabbed Gunsmokes antennas, rubbing them up and down hard...

Gunsmoke shuddered. Heat rising in his groin plating as He kissed Eel heatedly, letting out a small snarl. Eel moaned even louder when the trucks wandering hands rested on his aft.

Gunsmoke felt the heat rising off of Eel when he realised something.

The truck-former pulled away. A light blush across his face.

Eel looked up at him confused, he was panting and flustered. His small hands resting on the other's shoulders, mindful of the spikes.

Gunsmoke took his hand in his. Swallowing it.

"What's wrong?" Eel asked worriedly. He gazed into his visor. Gunsmoke opened his mouth.

"Eel….are you sure you want this…with me…" Gunsmoke said quietly.

Eel blushed a deep red but nodded.

"Gunsmoke I love you…..yes…..I'm sure" He said, leaning forward and nuzzling his chest.

Gunsmoke smiled. "Ok"

He leaned back before lifting Eel up and on his Broad chest.

He sat with legs on either side of the trucks torso.

Eel Smiled down at him, leaning in their lips met for another heated kiss.

Gunsmoke swiped Eels bottom lip with his glossa, asking for entrance which Eel gladly gave.

He explored the small cavern of the others mouth, tracing dentas before rubbing their glossas together.

Eel moaned, stroking and pinching His partner's antenna while hands gripped his aft.

Eel blushed red when many dirty and unworthy thoughts crossed his processor.

'Don't be afraid Eel, at least try to make him feel good, he'll be so happy' Eel smiled into their kisses at the thought of Gunsmoke being happy.

He then broke the kiss, drool covering their lips and Gunsmoke looking up at him.

He was about to speak when Eel placed a small digit on his lips. "Don't worry, let me make you feel good" He said, sliding down Gunsmokes body.

Gunsmoke said nothing, instead he silently watched as Eel placed himself between his thighs, his aft in the air as he poked his hot groin plating.

Gunsmokes eyes widened a little behind his visor, Eel was never this forward, or confident, but the way he looked now, Gunsmoke didn't care. His gaze drifted over his tiny companion.

Eel Kneeled in-between his legs, his own thighs slightly parted, bending down so his aft was in perfect view. Condensation coated his body with a light blush and wet lips just made him look even more invitingly sexy.

And it made Gunsmoke Hard.

He bit back a snarled moan as Eel began to rub his groin, Becoming redder and redder by the second.

Gunsmoke thought it was cute.

After a while He couldn't hold back, he snapped out his Spike from its housing into Eels waiting hand.

Eel's eyes widened a little at the size of the Spike, it stood tall and erect, sliver in colour with the under belly red, the swollen head a dark grey-ish. Eels hand could only hold ¾ around it. It was as long as his fore arm! 'Primus' Eel thought as he brought his face closer.

His glossa slowly slithered out, licking the clit at the head of Gunsmokes erection.

Gunsmoke gasped, his eyes locked on Eel licking his spike, he began to tremble with pleasure. His hands dug into the ground beneath him as he let out a deep-throaty moan.

Eel felt himself shiver at the sound, he felt himself get hot. After a few swipes he dragged his glossa from base to tip on the red under-belly,

His digits pumping his base as he covered the thick Phallus in his sticky, wet drool.

He stopped, glancing at the lightly blushing Gunsmoke; his mouth engulfed The Spike, only going halfway. Eel rubbed the spike in his servos, moaning and humming as he slowly sucked the Large Phallus.

Gunsmoke snarled as He got sucked off by Eel. The slow, wet suction and that 'lovely' image of Eel before him were driving him crazy!

He moaned as he came closer to his end.

Gunsmoke then cried out as he reached his climax, pumping straight into Eels tiny mouth.

Eels tried not to flinch at the massive load emanating from the Spike; instead he stared at Gunsmoke, Swallowing the thick, sweet liquid. Smiling at Him when he decided it was good.

Gunsmoke couldn't believe his optics.

Eel, his sweet, timid Eel…did THAT?!

Wow…it was unexpected, but wanted more. Gunsmoke, deciding that it was Eels turn, swiftly picked up the hover-craft and laying him down to the ground, looming over him.

Eel let out a squeak as the truck moved him, but beamed up at him as he gave a few pecks to his face, giggling as Gunsmoke blew hot air from his vents over him.

Gunsmoke kissed Eel, tracing his jaw-line with his glossa before moving to his neck, hungrily kissing and biting the cables, his large glossa stroking over the small marks left by his sharp dentas.

Eel mewled into Gunsmoke. His large hands ghosting over his body before resting on his wing panels. Stroking them and occasionally pinching the tip.

Eel let out a gasped moan when the hand found his port covering, the lips now moved to his stomach.

He felt the digit rub his heated panel slowly, gently.

Eel eventually opened up for Gunsmoke. The Decepticons broke his kisses to gaze at the prim, delicious looking port. The smell of arousal hit his olfactory sensors with delight.

Eel saw Gunsmoke gaze at his body lustfully. He couldn't help but moan as Gunsmoke shifted to his parted thighs, a large digit tracing his wet port.

Gunsmoke wanted to ram in that port so badly, but held back for Eel. He wanted to make it special for Eels first time.

He slowly pressed one digit in.

Eel gasped at the pain as the large digit stretched his port walls but panted as the pain began to ebb away.

Gunsmoke pulled all the way out. His large digit covered in hot, sticky lubricant, thrust back in again, the wet suction loud as he rubbed the sensory wall of the tight heat...

Eel groaned, grabbing the digit and pushing it in his port in and out, wanting more.

"More please Gunsmoke….."

Gunsmoke snarled at hearing Eels breathless voice, carefully adding a second digit, scissoring them apart as he thrust them in and out, Eel moaning and shifting.

The Decepticon Growled, pressing his face into that delicious port, he began to trace the seams with his glossa, rubbing the nub with the tip.

Eel cried out at the overwhelming sensations of that glossa…primus…..it felt amazing!

Gunsmoke then pulled out and flipped them over.

Eel whimpered at the loss of the digits, gasping as he was flipped over. He soon found himself on top of Gunsmoke, his port fluids dripping onto his spike.

They locked optics with each other before Gunsmoke grabbed Eels slim hips, guiding him onto his thick Phallus.

"O-OH!" Eel moaned in a mixed pleasure-pain feeling as he felt the massive girth stretch him. Moaning as it slid home. Gunsmoke grunted at the feel of his partner holding back release.

They both stayed like that before Eel began to wriggle, indicating that he was ready. Bracing himself with his servos on the Trucks chest, Eel began to move up and down on the spike.

Gunsmoke shuddered and blushed at the tightness of eel. He felt the slow stokes of the wet heat slid up and down his spike. He stifled a moan as he leaned back even more; resting his weight on his fore-arm as his free servo grabbed Eels aft, moving the smaller bot faster.

Eel arched as the friction grew more heated.

"Oh….ah...ah!...Oh!….ah….ooohhhhhh…..Gu-OH!... Gunsmoke!" Eel moaned as he bobbed up and down.

"Hmmmm…Eel" Gunsmoke hummed as he watched Eel ride him. Sending vibrations through their frames.

Suddenly Gunsmoke changed the position. Eel laid flat on his back With Gunsmoke above, He braced his arms on either side of Eel.

Still inside, he began to move faster.

Eel cried out at the new feeling. Condensation, drenching both of them as they kissed heatedly, shoving their glossas together frantically. The friction grew animalistic. Gunsmoke gripping Eels hips so hard they became dented. Eel's small digits left long scrapes on The Decepticons helm and shoulder blades as he clawed at him.

Gunsmoke was now ramming into Eel. Their bodies clanking in the cave as they neared their climax.

"OH!...UHN!...Ah...AH!…G-GUUUNNSMOKE! AHHHHHHNNNN!" Eel screamed as he reached his end, gripping Gunsmokes antennas.

" argh….EEL!" Gunsmoke growled, pounding into Eel as he came hard, empting into him before collapsing beside the limp Autobot.

After a few moments Eels beamed at Gunsmoke. Happy that Gunsmoke was in a good mood.

"That was amazing Gunsmoke….thank-you…."

Gunsmoke grinned down at Eel, replacing their covers; he wrapped his arms around Eel. Nuzzling each-other.

"Yes it was…..Your welcome Eel"

They both gave tired smiles before Falling into recharge.

END.


End file.
